


toki no tsubasa

by partiallight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: A Twine game featuring the Crystal Exarch and Emet-Selch in Amaurot. Step into the shoes of the Crystal Exarch as you... Just kidding. Play as G'raha Tia putting up with Emet-Selch's bullshit.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	toki no tsubasa

**Author's Note:**

> Only one route is actually ship, all other routes are platonic and/or antagonistic. There is music in this game, but it is not necessary for the experience. Play in full screen if you can. Enjoy the game! (Check the înformation tab for a how-to guide on getting each of the four endings.)

#  [ **toki no tsubasa** ](https://partiallight.itch.io/tokinotsubasa)

4706 words / an interactive Final Fantasy XIV fan game / emetexarch / exarch POV

A story of what happened during their time in Amaurot.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Arianne for motivating me and to my friend T for bugtesting!


End file.
